1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Art
In semiconductor devices, a dielectric layer may be used as a gate insulating layer of a transistor or a capacitor insulating layer. In order for the dielectric layer to effectively function as a gate insulating layer or a capacitor insulating layer, the dielectric layer has to exhibit an adequate capacitance. Capacitance is proportional to a dielectric constant and an area of a dielectric layer, and is in inversely proportional to a thickness of a dielectric layer.